Broken Hearts
by sakurachanrach
Summary: Bambi was walking past the river and she saw someone that didn't belong, that one day would change her life forever. This story is a request by CukooBananas. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own the tribe but if i did i would be a lot cooler**

**A/N:** this story was written at the request of one of my best friend Bethany she wanted a tribe story so here it is please review even if you hate the story

I decided to get some fresh air, the mall was getting to stuffy and I'd been in there all week, stupid Lex wouldn't let me out. But what can you do when your brother is head of security? All of his brainless followers where under strict orders to not let me out of the mall, and if they did they'd be skinned alive.

By the way, my name is Bambi, and I'm 16 teen years old, I'm also a Mallrat. Me, Lex, Zandra and Ryan where the only ones in our town that survived the virus, that killed all the grown-ups. Anyways as I was saying, I was able to sneak out because I bribed KC with my supply of chocolate for that week. I feel sorry for KC, if Lex finds out he'll roast him alive! I decided to walk down to the river, there's always a nice sunny spot to sit and read there at this time of the day. I am always careful when I walk through the city; I never go anywhere Lex may be. As I walked down the gravel road that leads to the river bank, I spot something on the edge of the bank.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. It's was a person! He looked unconscious my heart was beating fast what do I do, I ran as fast as I could to get help. The only person I could think of that was able to help me, was Lex.

'Damn, he's going to grounded me again' I thought. I kept running until I could see Ruby's bar. Slade was sitting out the front, I heard him yell to Lex that I was coming down the road. As I reached the bar I saw Lex walk out, I could tell he was angry that I was there.

"What the hell are you doing outside of the mall? Who let you out? I'll roast them alive when I get my hands on them!" Lex said angrily

"You can kill me later, but right now I need your help" I said anxiously

"Why what's happened? Is something wrong with Zandra?" Lex asked worriedly

"No, Zandra is fine! I was walking down to the river when I saw a boy on the bank. He had been bashed up, but I think he might be alive." I said quickly, wanting to get back to the boy as fast as possible.

"Why should I care?" Lex snorted

"Please Lex, just see if he's alive" I said sweetly and giving him the puppy dog stare.

"Fine, let's go. Stop doing that Bambi! You know I find it annoying." Lex said grumpily

"Thanks Lex" I smiled

"Whatever" Lex said

We ran all the way back to the river.

"Where is he, Bambi?" Lex asked me

"Over there, somewhere in the reeds." I replied nervously

"You stay here, I'll go check it out." he said curiously

I stayed on the river bank watching Lex; he pulled the boy out of the reeds.

"Bambi, he's alive, but barely. Run back to the mall and get Ryan and Bray" Lex said quickly

"Why do you want me to go get Bray and Ryan?" I asked curiously

"Because I can't carry him back to the mall myself!" Lex said angrily

I ran as fast as I could through the city. I got to the mall and yelled "Ryan! Bray! Where are you? I need your help!" I was panting

"Bambi, what's wrong?" Bray said worriedly

"Lex need's help, I found a boy when I was walking down to the river. He's alive, but badly injured. Lex needs you and Ryan to help him carry the boy back here, and he told me to hurry" I said quickly

"Ryan!" Bray yelled

"I'm coming, what's the problem?" Ryan said sleepily

"No time to explain, come on we have to go help Lex!" I said impatiently. We ran towards the river as fast as we could.

"There, Lex is over there" I yelled, pointing towards the reeds. Bray and Ryan hurried over to Lex, and I watched as they pulled him out of the reeds, I could see he had blond hair, as white as the sun. He had cuts all down the side of his face, and his arms where coved in dry blood. His clothes where torn and ripped, he was wearing a pair of grey jeans and a white tank top that was stained red with his blood.

The guys carried the boy all the way back to the mall; he hardly moved the whole time he was carried.

"Where are we going to put him?" Bray asked curiously

"You can put him in my room." I suggested nervously

"No, he is not sleeping in your room." Lex said angrily

"Lex, I found him, so I'm going to look after him" I retorted

"No way, Bambi" Lex said, shaking his head

"Lex, Bambi found him, let her look after him." Bray said, glaring at Lex.

"Fine. But I'll be on watch tonight, so if there's any trouble, and you can come find me." Lex walked away

"Fine." I rolled my eyes as Lex walked away.

I stayed by the boy's side all night. I applied bandagers to his arms and his chest; I kept a wet cloth on his head, as he had a fever. I was leaning over him, and his eyes opened, they were a deep brown colour. He grabbed my arm and pulled me on the bed, and then he reached for the bed side table and saw the knife that was there. I had used it to cut off his tank top, because he had a gash across his stomach. He took the knife and put it to my throat. I couldn't move, he was on top of me with one of his hands he was holding the knife to my throat and the other was holding my hands above my head. He leaned down so his mouth was level to my ear.

"If you scream for help, I'll slit your throat" he said in a quiet whisper. "Got it?" he held the knife closer to my throat, I nodded in response. "Good, now tell me where I am and how I got here."

"I found you a few days ago on the on the bank of a river. You were in pretty bad shape and my brother brought you here to make you better. You have been out cold for three days. I've been taking care of you, you're in my bedroom." I said quietly

"And how do I get out of here, without been seen?" he asked curiously

"You can't, my brother has people patrolling the mall day and night. But you can go out of the sewer, and up a manhole that leads to the city." I said nervously

"And how do I get there?" He asked me

"You go down the hall then down the stairs and then take a right through the café door the down the hall to another door and your there." I said in another whisper

"Good, I'm sorry about this. But I need a distraction" with that he pulls the knife away from my throat and puts in high above the air and

"AHHHH! I screamed all I could feel was a pain that shoot up my side with that the boy ran out of my room I all I could hear was my screams and the footsteps of people coming to see what all the noise was a bout all I could remember before I blacked out was Lex was standing over me screaming my name staying "don't you dare die on me" I heard worry in his voice.

I woke up a few hours later I tried to move but I couldn't a felt a jolt of pain up in the side of my thigh it hurt like hell "I don't care I'll go after him and rip out his throat for what he has done to my sister" Lex raised his voice

"Be quiet Lex she could wake up at any second" Bray said in a calm voice

"I don't care he almost killed her she's all I have left after my parents died" Lex was yelling now

"Lex calm down I feel the same she is the closes thing I have to a little sister to you know if I could go out and find him I would kill him myself" Ryan said in an angry voice

"If you care about my sister so much help me find the guy and help me rip out his throat" Lex was yelling at Ryan now

I moved out of bed it hurt like hell but I had to stop them I couldn't just sit in bed while they go and kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"No!" I yelled I had three sets of eyes looking at me

"Bambi what the hell are you doing out of bed" Lex said angrily

"You can't kill him he didn't do anything he only hurt me because he had a fever" I yelled at Lex

"I don't care I'm going to find him and bring him back here" Lex said

"No please don't please Lex don't hurt him" I said nervously

"Why do you care so much?" Lex asked curiously

"Never mind but please don't hurt him arrgh" I fell to the ground

"What's wrong Bambi?" Lex asked worriedly

"I'm in so much pain" I said in a whisper

"Lex what's with the yelling I'm trying to sleep oh my god Bambi what are you doing out of bed" Zandra said worriedly

"Bray can you help me carry her up to my room Zan can you look after her please?" Lex asked sweetly

"Sure I was coming down to see how she was any way" Zandra said

Lex and Ryan both picked up there bags and started to walk away I felt Bray pick me up and walk towards the stairs I yelled at Lex "don't do it"

"Zan please stop him" I pleated with her

"Sorry Bambi I can't the boy deserves to die after what he did" she said sorrily

I felt Bray lie me down on the bed he pulled the covers over me and he whisper something in my ear

"Don't worry I'll go find them and make sure they don't kill him" he said sweetly

"Thank you Bray" it was the last thing I said I fell asleep I woke up the next day in the afternoon as I woke up I could feel the heat of another body lying next to mine I turned over to see Zandra lying next to me .

"Hi Zan what time is it" i said sleepily

"It's well in to the afternoon how are you feeling?" she asked

"Tired and really sore" I said

"Do you want me to go get Dal?" she asked

"Yes please" I said sweetly

Zandra left to go get Dal she came back in minutes she enter the room seconds later Dal enter behind her

"Hey Bambi your wake how are you feeling?" he asked

"Like I just got stabbed" I said

"Do you want some pain killers?" Dal asked

"Yes please" I said

Dal came over to the bed he turned to his bag and pulled out a bottle of some sort the turned to Zandra and asked her to get me a glass of water Zandra came back with a glass of water he turned to me and placed two pills in his hand.

"Take these and you'll be fine" he said

I took the pills from his hand and swallowed them "thanks" I said to him

"No problem try to get some more sleep you want be able to walk for a few days" he said

"Dal has Lex and the others come back yet?" I asked

He looked at me with sad eyes "I'm sorry Bambi no one has seen Lex in the last 12 hours and Bray and Ryan are still gone to I'm so sorry" he said sadly and he turned and left me in the room all alone I feel a sleep again. I woke up to someone tapping my shoulder I turned over to look in the eyes of Bray.

"I'm so sorry Bambi I couldn't stop them from hurting him but they agreed to imprison him here for a while he's in pretty bad shape there bringing him in now"

"Bray can you please carry me down stairs I need to see him" I pleaded with Bray

"Okay" he said

"Thank you" I said to him he lifted me up in his arms and carried me down the stairs I could see are whole tribe there Amber looked up at me

"Bray why did you bring her down here?" she asked angrily

"She asked me to so I did what she asked" he said to Amber

Bray sat me down on the stairs next to Ebony "Hey Bambi how's the leg? I wanted to come and see you but Zandra wouldn't let me in" she asked me with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Sore as hell but I'll live" I told her then be both broke out in laughter

Then I heard a noise and as I looked up I saw Lex and Ryan walk in they were dragging the boy with brown eyes behind them he had a rope around his neck he looked like he had another beating I hope Lex didn't hurt him too much. He looked up to meet my gaze he seemed shocked to see me then he quickly looked away.

"This is the one who stabbed Bambi he is now are prisoner until I say so no one is to say a word to him" Lex yelled

Every one cheered Lex on

I yelled at Lex "Let him go he only hurt me because he had a fever and didn't know where he was"

The boy looked up at me a smiled

"No! He hurt you so he must pay" he yelled at me

"So you're going to kill every one that ever hurt me then you better get a pen because it'll be a long list" I yelled at him

"Take him to the cage" he told Ryan

Ryan turned and took the boy down to the cage

I turned to Lex "if you hurt him anymore I'll never speak to you again" I told Lex

I turned to Bray and asked him "can you please take me back to my own room?"

"Sure" he said and he picked me up again and took me to my room not Lex's

After a few hours Amber came in with a plate of food "thanks Amber I was starting to get hungry"

"How's the leg?" she asked

"Fine just a little sore Dal came by to give me some more pain killers" I said

"Bambi why didn't you want that boy dead?" she asked

"Because it's my fault if I left him he wouldn't have" she interrupted me

"Been alive don't blame yourself if you hadn't found him he would be dead Lex won't kill him he was just worried about you he loves you too much he was scared that he lost you that's all just give him a few weeks and then he'll calm down" she told me

"Thanks Amber I'm sure he will" I said to her

For the next week I stayed in bed and someone would bring me food I hadn't seen Lex in over a week and I began to miss him but I was still mad at him by my 12th day in bed I was sick and tired of it. I decided today that I would get up I reached over to get a grip on my bed side table I lifted myself out of bed it hurt to put weight on my leg put I could walk on it I decided to get dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue tank top then I headed down the hall I got to the stairs just as Lex was walking up them.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked me

"I was getting feed up of been in bed all day and I can walk on it it's only a little bit of pain" I said to him and I just kept walking I made my way slowly to the café I could smell pancakes cooking I heard Bray in the kitchen. I walked over to him "so where's mine?" I asked him

He turned around and was shocked to see me standing in front of him "I'll just cook some for you can walk after twelve days I was worried you'd miss out on your favourite food" he said

"Never, nothing can keep me from your pancakes" I said sweetly

"Have you seen Lex?" he asked nervously

"Yes on my way down" I said

He handed me a plate with a stack of pancakes with butter all over them after I finished my break feasted everybody came in to the café the said how glad they were to see me walking around again. Ryan walked in and sat at the table in front of me "hey I'm glad you're walking"

"Thanks hey Ryan how's the boy doing?" I asked him

He turned away from me "Ryan what's wrong what's happen to him?" I asked

"Lex is giving him little food and water" he said with that he stood up and walked away

I walked out of the café and walked straight up to Lex's office KC was standing guard "KC move out of my way now" I yelled at the small boy

"NO!" he said

I walked right up to him and whisper in his ear "it would be a shame if Lex knew who let me out that day" I smiled at him

"You wouldn't?" he asked

I smirked and said "I would now move or else" he moved faster than you could say bob's your uncle I opened the door to see Lex sitting in his desk with his feet on the desk.

"I knew you would come by sooner or later missing me that much are you" he smiled

I slammed my hand on his desk "your staving him?" I yelled

"Who told you? It was Ryan wasn't it man I'm going to kill him" he said

"I don't care what you say I'm going down to see him it's my fault he's even here" I yelled

"Fine you can see him but I coming to I'll stand outside he tries anything he's a DEAD MAN GOT IT?" he yelled

"Got it" I yelled back


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tribe but if I did it would be better this is a story written for one of my best friends Bethany I hope you like it.**

Chapter 3: imprisonment

Lex walked me down to the cage he opened the door I could see the boy he was asleep in the corner of the cage I went over to him and waited till Lex closed the door I kneeled down so I was level with him. I put my hand through the cage to touch his face his eyes flew open and he jumped up. He saw it was me and looked away.

"What's your name?" I asked him

"Please I won't hurt you I promise look I have food and a bottle of water for you" I said

He reached out his hand to take the food and the water "thanks" he said in a small voice

He looked me in the eye and said "I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you I just was freaked I didn't know what was going on" he said in a sad voice

"Don't worry about it I'm still alive aren't I" I said he smiled at me

"You're nicer than the others and you have nice eyes I like them my Names Jay" he said

"Nice to meet you Jay thanks" I said

"What's yours?" he asked

"My names Bambi" I said

"Cool name how old are you?" he asked

"I'm 16 how about you?" I asked

"I'm 17" he said

That's when Lex walked in "times up did you give him food?" he asked

"Yes he's a human he needs food to live you no" I said

And I walked out as I walked passed Lex he grabbed me "I did this for you" he said and then he walked off

I stood there stunned how could he do this for me when he was hurting another human been I walked back to my room and went to bed I woke up during the night I felt someone in the bed with me. I turned over to look in to the eyes of my best friend I hadn't seen her in over a week I hugged her I had missed her so much "Ebony what are you doing in my bed at this time of night?" I asked her

She smiled and poked her tongue out at me "silly I wanted to see how you were" she said

We spent the rest of the night talking I fell asleep about 2:00 in the morning when I woke up Ebony was gone I went down stairs to get breakfasted I saw Amber calling me over.

"Hey Amber what's up?" I asked

"Are you up to doing a job?" She asked

"Sure why?" I asked

"The leaders are having a meeting and Lex needs someone he trusts to watch the boy" she said

"You mean you want me to watch Jay while you're out?" I asked

"What did you call him?" she asked

"Jay that's his name" I said

"Who told you that?" she asked

"He did when I went down to see him" I said

"What else did he tell you?" she asked

"Nothing only that he is 17 years old and he was looking for his brother when he ran in to some people that's why he was in the river that day" I said

"You better tell your brother this bit of information" she said

"Where is he?" I asked

"His office I think" she said

"You sure he isn't at Ruby's bar he's there every Tuesday?" I said

"He hasn't left the mall since the time you got stabbed know matter what you think of him at the moment he is always getting one of us check on you or he does it himself he always made sure we gave you enough pain killers and when you were asleep he would sit in your room for hours Bambi he loves you" she said in a disappointed voice

"I didn't know" I said in a sad voice

"Why would he do that after the way I treated him?" I asked

"Why don't you go ask him that" Amber told me to go find Lex as she walked out of the room to go get ready for the leaders meeting

I walked out after Amber did I went up the stairs to go find Lex KC was on guard duty again I hadn't seen Lex in two days ever since the Jay visit KC saw me coming and moved away from the door so I could get through. I walked in to Lex's office he was looking over a map he looked up to see who had just walked in to his office.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"How come KC just let you through what have you got on him?" he asked

"Answer my question first" I said

"What was your question about?" he asked

"Amber told me you haven't been out since I was hurt no even once and that you got people to check on me and you sit in my room watching me sleep why would you after what I said to you?" I yelled at him I could feel the tears coming up to my eyes.

He looked shocked that I knew "because no matter what you're the only family I have left apart from Zan and are unborn baby and I love you" he said

Lex rushed over to me he had me in one of his bear hugs

"Can't breathe Lex" I said softly

"Sorry now what do you have over KC" he said curiously

"Can't tell or it wouldn't work anymore" I said jokily

"I came to tell you I have some information on Jay" I said

"Who's Jay?" he asked

"His your prisoner and I know his 17 and the day we found him he was looking for his brother oh and I'll watch him while you're at your meeting" I said

"Okay I've got to get ready can you help I'm stuck for ideas?" he asked

I walked over to his desk and looked at the map of where the leaders meeting is going to be held "What's the problem?" I asked

"I don't know where an emengcy exit would be if there's any trouble" he said

"There I pointed to a point on the map it's a drain pipe leads straight back to the sewer under the mall" I said

"Perfect wait how do you know about them?" he asked

"I have friends as well you know" I said

"Is that how you get out?" he asked

"Yes" I said we both start laughing

I left Lex to get ready to leave I got some food and went down to the cage to see Jay plus guard him so he doesn't get away I open the door and Jay looks up to see who his visor is he sees its me and smiles.

"I was waiting to see you again" he smiles at me

"I'm looking after you while there all at the leaders meeting" I said

He reached out his hand and I grabbed it "I really am thank full that you found me that day" he said shyly

"I'm glad I found you to even worth been stabbed" I smiled at him his eyes found mine I sat there for hours talking to him about life before the virus and about the mallrats and the other tribes to. Jay told me about his life before the virus to and how he lost his brother to a tribe and how he tracked them here Lex came in the room after a bout 5 hours he looked at us and told me to go get dinner I looked in to Jays deep brown eyes that seemed to never end and then I left Lex to guard him.

"Hey Amber can I talk to you and the other leaders to night I have an idea" I said sweetly

"Sure come to my room at 8:00pm and we'll get Bray and Lex there to" she said curiously

The hours went by quickly Bambi was so nervous she didn't know what they would say to her idea but she was glad that she and Lex where in each other's good graces again she decided to go and she Zandra she walked down the hall to Lex's bed room when she walked in she saw Zan on the bed reading.

"Hey Zan I can come back later if your busy" I said nervously

"No come in I've been missing you how are you and Lex getting on?" she asked curiously

"Fine I spoke to him today and where back to normal and how is my baby niece or nephew doing today?" I asked

"Good from what I can tell I guess we'll know soon enough the babies due in a week I'm so scared and I miss my mum I wish she was here to see my baby" she said sadly

I could see the tear running down Zandra's face I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her I put my arms around her and.

"Zan your mum would have been so excited she would love the child more than we'll ever know just thing she's watching you from heaven and she's watching over your baby the baby is going to be beautiful just like you let's hope if it's a boy he doesn't get my brothers temper if it does we better all pray to god" Zandra looked at me and we both started laughing at the same time we didn't notice Lex standing at the door.

"If you're going to talk about me make sure I can't over hear you and what are you saying Bambi you have more a temper than I do we get it from dad by you look as beautiful as mum" he said with a tone of sadness in his voice

"Okay what do you want you're only nice to me when you want something" I said curiously

"I came to get you because you requested a meeting with all heads of areas" he said seriously

"I better go then I'll see you tomorrow Zan" I said I walked out of the room Lex followed me we walked s until we got to Ambers room.

"What's this all about?" he asked curiously Amber and Brays face both had the same look as Lex has on his

"Promise me that you'll hear me out before you say no Lex I mean you more than any one as you know it's been about a month since we kept Jay prisoner and on many days he has proven you all wrong he is not a threat I say put it to a vote and let him live with us in the mall before you say anything you can put extra guards on if you want Lex and I'll run most of them if you want trust me I'll be the first to kick his ass back in the cage so what do you think?" I asked curiously

I looked at three sets of eyes they mirrored each other the emotion was shock they didn't know what to say Lex began to laugh

"And where is he spouse to sleep?" he asked with a sense of curiously in his voice

"In my room" I said with a hint of proudness to it

"What!" is what I heard from all three mouths at once?

Amber spoke up "Fine we'll put it to a vote tomorrow morning" she said and with that me and Lex left he grabbed my arm and spun me around

"He is trouble" with that he let go and walked back to his room

I walked down the hall to my room I saw Ebony sitting on my bed she look like she was drunk of cause she was she was out with Slade who was also on my bed they were making out.

"Hey Ebony if you want to do that please do it in your own room" I yelled at them

"Sorry I thought this was my room I forgot we don't shear anymore sorry Bambi"

"Just get out Ebony" I yelled at her

"Okay where going" she said angrily

I walked over to my bed and sat on it I hope they let Jay out I fell asleep shortly after I was dreaming I was looking in to those deep brown eyes and his hair light up the room it was as bright as the sun.

"Bambi wake up" someone was yelling at me to get up

"What's going on?" I asked I opened my eyes to see Lex yelling at me

"What's wrong Lex what's happened?" I asked

"Zandra's in labour she's going to give birth she needs you hurry up" he was still yelling at me

We ran down the hall in to their room Zandra was on the bed screaming she was in the middle of her labour I yelled at Lex to get out

"Zan listen to me you need to keep pushing I know it's hard but you need to do it okay now push" I yelled

We went through this for another 2 hours.

"One more push Zan just one more" I looked down at the small crying figure in my arms "it's a girl Zan she's beautiful just like you" I said to her in a quiet voice I handed the child over to Zan I wrapped her up in my blanket the only thing I brought from my life before. "I'll go get Lex well done Zan I'm so proud of you" I said to her in a whisper

"Bambi thank you for all your help" she said sweetly

I left the room Lex was down stairs with the rest of the tribe I yelled so everyone could hear me "Lex and Zandra have a healthy little girl both mother and daughter our doing fine" Lex ran up to me and hugged me.

Everyone started to dance and sing everyone congregated Lex on been a new father and me for been an aunt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tribe or the Darren Chriss song that belongs to him**

Chapter 4:

I walked out of the mall and I walked to Ruby's bar Ebony was there with Slade she saw me and came over to me she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the bar to the table she and Slade were sitting at Slade look pissed that I came over to sit with them I think he wanted Ebony all to himself for the night well the early morning anyway.

"So I hear you're an aunt now I bet your excited" he said sicastlicy

"It's making me feel old that's how I feel" I said to him then I glared at him he did the same back to me

"Hey Bambi do you want a drink?" Ebony asked

"No thanks I've got to get back I just come out to get some fresh air are you coming back there's a whole tribe meeting and a vote on in a couple of hours?" she asked with a sense of curiosity.

"Where on are way back to I need some sleep after you yelled at me" she said sadly

"I'm sorry I was just all over the place I have a lot going on at the moment" I said sadly

The three of us walked back to the mall Ebony helped me a few times the pain was too much I can walk fine on it but I have a limb Dal Said's that will go away in a few weeks we reach the entrance of the mall Lex is standing outside with Ryan they see us and step aside to let us pass I give Ryan a smile and I give Lex a hug before I get through the door I hear Lex call my name.

"Bambi" he said

I turn back to meet Lex's gaze then he opens his mouth to speak "I'll stand behind you at the vote" and the he walks away I make my way up the stairs to get another's hour

Sleep if I can. I wake up just over an hour later Amber is sitting on the end of my bed.

"You ready for this?" she asks

"Yes I think I'll be fine" I say

"Come down in a few minutes where already for you to put it to a vote" she walks out my room I get up and get dressed I walk down the hall way and meet the eyes of my whole tribe there wording what this meeting is about I feel my heart beating in my chest it feels like it's going to jump out I go stand next to Amber she Said's that the meeting is now in session.

"We are here today because Bambi has had an idea she has spoken to us about it and we think that you have a right to say what you think in the matter Bambi you have the floor" she yells

"As you all know we are keeping a boy prisoner down in the cage he has shown that he is not a threat and I would like to set him free and let him join are tribe but if people feel unconfutable then I'll will do extra watches with the help of my brother and those who follow him" I yell

I see the crowd in shock then same one Said's yells something.

"Let vote on it" I search the crowd to see who the voice belongs to I smile when I find out who it is its Cloe a girl in the tribe she is one of the youngest but she is smart and kind. Amber takes a stand

"All of you who say no put your hand's up?" she yells

Trudy, Alice, Ti-san and Salen all put their hands up

"All in favour of setting him free?" she yells and she Bray and Lex all put their hands up followed by the rest of the tribe "It's settled then the boy will join the mall rats"

"Yay!" the crowd was cheering at the idea of a new tribe member I three leaders walked out of the main hall they were going down to the cage to set Jay free they came back in about ten minutes later as they walked passed me Jay looked scared of cause he did he didn't know what was going on. I walked over to him and UN tied the rope and whisper in his ear.

"Your free we put it to a vote you're a mallrat now welcome to the family"

I looked up at his face he smiled at me his brown eyes meet my blue ones and we both smiled at each other he grabbed me a hugged me and whisper in my ear

"Thank you I owe you my life" and then we turned to announce him to the rest of the tribe

"Everyone this is Jay are newest member of the tribe" I yelled and everyone cheered for Jay later that night Ti-san held a welcoming ceremony for Jay and Elexis that is what Lex and Zandra named there baby girl they named their baby after my mum I started to cry when they told us what they named her Ti-san walked over to me and asked me to stand.

"Bambi Lex and Zandra have asked you to be a god parent of their child will you do it?" she asked me

"Yes I will" I said I walked over to them Ryan and Salen was up there to they were Elexis other god parents "thank you" I whispered in to Zandra's ear as I walked passed she smiled at me.

"We are here to baptism Elexis and make her a part of are tribe and we are here to welcome Jay in to the tribe as well every one stand up and pray that they both have a happy and safe life in are family" she yelled and everyone stood up and sang and prayed for the both of them we all had a turn to paint the tribes symbolise on both of them I was last to do so I painted the red and green stripe on his right cheek he will get his own symbol when he proves himself.

Every one left the room to go set up the party for Elexis and Jay I went up to my room to get changed but as I was about to take my jeans of there was a soft knock on the wall of my room followed by a soft voice saying may I come in I looked up to see who the voice belonged to I meet the soft gaze of Jays brown eyes,

"Sure come in I thought you would be at the party already?" I asked him

"No I wanted to see you first and talk" he said

"Oh okay please have a seat" I pointed towards my bed

Jay walked over and sat next to me on the bed and asked

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I replied

"Stand up for me after what I did to you" he said sadly

"Because it was my fault that my brother hurt you" I said

"I'm just so happy that you found me and that I have a family again" he said sadly

That's when Bray walked in "Bambi where all waiting for you are you coming down?" he asked

"In a minute I just need to get changed Jay go with Bray I'll see you down there in a few minutes" I said

He and Bray walked out of my room he smiled at me one last time I had a feeling he had something more to say to me before Bray intruded in on are conversation I'll have to ask him later but now I need to get ready. A few minutes later I walked down the stairs I heard Lex yell my name "Bambi come over here" he said

I headed over to where he and Zandra where sitting is looked at Zan she was in a blue dress she looked beautiful Elexis was wrapped in my blanket that I gave her

"Lex what's up?" I asked

"I saw you before crying are you up set at what we named her no I thought you would name her after Zan's mum I like it and it suites her she has lovely deep blue eyes like mum did" I sadly remembering what my mum looked like it hurt to think she would never see Elexis grow up Lex saw I was sad and hugged me I heard someone else calling my name I knew that the voice belonged to Ebony.

"Bambi let's get up and sing" she yelled across the room everyone stoped dead and yelled at the same

"Bambi, Bambi, and Bambi" they loved to hear me sing

"Fine only if Ebony sings to and Amber get your ass up here we all know how much you love to sing sorry Bray but you'll have to have a make out session later" I yelled

Amber walked up to the stage and picked up the bass Gautier and Ebony was on drums I took the mic and went to centre stage and I started to sing my fave song of all time.

I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless

The world can be

I've seen you crying

You felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

To make you see

Bella flipped her hair out of her eyes and saw that most of the Glee Club were smiling, but Rachel still looked doubtful.

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

Rachel's expression changed, but Bella wasn't sure what it meant.

Now I know it ain't easy

But it ain't hard trying

Every time I see you smiling

And I feel you so close to me

And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble

I trip and stumble

Trying to make sense of things sometimes

I look for reasons

But I don't need 'em

All I need is to look in your eyes

And I realize

Bella breathed in, it was time for the climax. She knew that if she screwed it up, there would be no chance of Rachel letting her in.

Baby I'm not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna take us down

Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh

Bella smiled, she'd hit it. There is no way Rachel could stop her now.

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need to make it through

Everybody stood up and clapped and cheered they loved us I looked over to where Jay was sitting he had the biggest smile on his face I saw him mouth the words your amazing I smiled and walked off the stage Ti-san was talking to Jay by the time I got there he was talking to Ti-san she was laughing at something she said Jay looked up to see me walking in his direction.

"Hey Bambi you were amazing" he said

"Thanks" I said

"Ti-san was telling me about the whole idea of everyone having their own symbol and she was telling me that you have a strange one and that there is a story behind it" he said currishly.

I turned to Ti-san she looked scared she should be she had no right to tell him about it "You have no right if you told him all of the story I'm going to kill you now" I turned and ran out of the mall I ran to Ruby's bar Slade saw me walk in and came over to me.

"What are you doing here without your partner in crime hey Ruby your best friend is here" he said slyly

Ruby looked over to see who he was talking about she saw me and told me to get out I left the bar feeling even worst then I did before I walked through town it was late in the afternoon I think it was about 4:00 pm there were other tribes out trading food and hunting I ran in to demon dogs when I was walking to the river they left me in peace when I showed them my tribal mark that is tattooed on my shoulder.

I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes it was too late to stop myself the fell down cheek and dropped to the ground in front of me I stayed there for a few hours before someone came looking for me. They sent Ebony to look for me.

"Hey Bambi I knew you'd be here I heard what happened she had no right don't worry Lex yelled at her after you left I called in to Ruby's she said that you were they and then you left" she said

"More like I was kicked out" I said

"Come on dinner will be ready by the time we get back" she said

"Yay left over party food" I said

"Hey where's Jay going to sleep" she said curiously

"I don't know there's no room anywhere for him so I guess I'll share my room with him" I said

"But you only have a double bed we swapped your bed after I moved out remember" she said

"I have no idea what they're going to do?" I asked

"Let's go back and find out shall we" she said I took her arm we walked arm in arm all the way back to the mall we laughed all the way there we got back just as dinner was being served we walked in to the café and Bray was in the kitchen serving up left overs.

"Hey Bambi we need to talk about where Jay's going to sleep Lex is yelling at Amber about him sleeping in your room" he said

"I'll go sort it out thanks Bray" I said

I walked up the stairs to where the yelling was coming from I followed it to Lex's office as usual KC was out side he moved when I came he looked scared I smiled at him and said "I won't tell him as long as you let me in but I won't tell him I'm not that mean" I said sweetly to him

"Thanks" he said he looked relived

I walked straight in and yelled at the pair of them "Jay is sleeping in my room and in my bed he will not try any think if he does his head will be served up for dinner on a silver plate no more talk about it got it?" they both where shocked about the way I yelled at them.

"Yes sir" Lex saluted to me with that I walked out to go find Jay it was almost night and I was on watch so I wanted to get some sleep he was in the music shop listing to Darren Chriss the song I sang early that day. I walked behind him and poked him in the ribs he jumped and turned to see who scared he saw me and smiled.

"So where am I going to be sleeping from now on?" he asked

"In my room or if you want to go with Lex's idea in the sewer up to you" I smiled at him

"Sharing you room will be fine" he smiled

"One problem" I said

"What?" he asked

"One bed you have to sleep with me but you try anything and I'll be eating your head for dinner the next day got it?" I asked

"Got it" he said

We walked up to my room he has nothing to wear to bed so he wears his boxes I tell him he can sleep on the left side of the bed I start to get change I turn around to see Jay looking at my body I tell him to turn around he does after I'm finished I get in to bed he hops in the other side I feel him scout closer to me I get nervous and move to the edge of the bed I try to fall asleep but I can't I get up a few hours later I walk out of the room quietly trying not to wake Jay up I walk down the hall and hear someone coming up the stairs I walk to the top of the stairs and see Ryan coming up the stairs.

"Hey I was coming to get you it's your shift" he said

"I know who's on? With me" I asked

"Lex is on and so is KC and Spike" he said

"Great Spike I hope I'm not on a pair shift today" I said

"You're on a double shift but you're alone" he smiled and walked back to his room where Salene was waiting

I walked to go find Lex and see where I'll be patrolling I find him by the front entrance with KC they hear me coming and wave at me I walk up to Lex.

"So I hear I'm on a double shift so which zone am I guarding tonight?" I ask

"You're on zone one and two for both shifts be and KC here and Spike is on zone three and I'll keep an eye on zone four" he said

"Cool I'll go straight to them now I guess I'll see you in twelve hours" I said and walked to the car park and the outer buildings a few hours went by the sun was coming up I could use a coffee right about now I walked the outer buildings for the fifth time as I was about to go back inside someone came out with a cup and plate of food it was Jay.

"I thought you would be hungry" he said

"Thanks" I took the plate and coffee

"I woke up and you were gone I went looking for you Bray told me you were out here so I came to see you" he said

"I'm sorry I've got to get back to duty I have another six hour shift I'll see you at lunch" I walked make in side and went back in to alert mode it hours ticked by slowly it was a long shift nothing happened as usual I walked into the café Amber put a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me I looked up at her and smiled.

"Thankyou" I said she walked out of the café Jay was on cleaning duty he saw me and came over to sit at my table.

"Your not enjoying that are you cleaning?" I asked

"No I'm not" he said sadly

"What are you good at?" I asked

"I can fight, hunt and I'm good at planning stuff" he said proudly

"I could see if Bray could use help out in the hunting party's" I said he look confused I explained that we have three tribe leaders Amber, Bray and Lex and that they are in charge of different areas.

"Amber is in charge of house issues and she is the public leader Bray is in charge of food and hunting parties and Lex head of security and if there is a war or riot we act as the police of the city" I said

"Do you think he'll let me help?" he asked

"I think he will you'll have to prove yourself" I said

I walked out of the café and went to my room to get some sleep I had a dream about Jay we were by the river and he had blood coming out of his head he had been shot I woke up screaming "NO! You can't die" Cloe ran in "Bambi are you okay?" she sounded worried

"I'm fine I had a bad dream that's all I'm fine you can go I'm going back to sleep" I said

She left me to sleep I sat there for a while why do I care what happens to him it's not like I'm in love with him am I slept for a few more hours then I was woken up by someone tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey Bambi wake up dinners ready" Jay said

"Okay I'll be down in a minute" I said

I walked out of my room and went down to the café "Hey Bambi are you okay I heard you screaming" Amber said

"Yeah I'm fine I just had a night mare" I said I looked around nervously everyone was quiet I know they were waiting for me to tell them what the night mare was about but I'm not going to.

"I'm fine someone just died that's all someone I've never seen before" I said

"Okay" Amber said and everyone went back to doing what they were doing before I look for Jay he wasn't there I walked in to the kitchen and asked Bray

"Bray where's Jay?" I asked

"He's out with the hunting party" he said

"Okay when will they be back?" I asked

"Around noon" he said

"Okay I'm going to go for a walk" I said

I walked out of the café and walked towards the front entrance of the mall Spike was on duty he saw me coming and moved in front of my only exit

"Move Spike" I yelled

"No!" he yelled back

"Why won't you move out of the way you big idiot?" I asked him

"Because I don't won't to" he yelled back

"Is this because I dumped you" I yelled

"Yes it is you never told me you dumped me?" he asked

"I dumped you because I never was in love with you I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you now please let me go" I said

"Fine thank you for finally telling me" he said and I walked out of the mall towards the river I was scared for Jay what if my dream comes true I walked down to the river where I had first saw Jay months ago I wished I knew that he was okay "Bambi" I heard someone call my name I turned in the direction in which it was coming from it is I see someone running towards me is see the sun blond hair coming to me.

"Bambi" Jay yelled as he got closer

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked worried

"No I need to talk to you" he said

"Oh okay what's up?" I asked

He looked down at the ground he was blushing red from his neck to his cheeks "I love you" he said still looking at the ground

"What?" was all I could manage to say my mouth felt dry my heart was pounding I swear he could have heard it

"I said I love you I can't live another day not knowing how you feel about me tell me the truth?" he asked he looked up my meet my gaze what do I say I'm so scared

"I love you to" I said

"You do" he said happily

"Yes" was all I could manage before I felt his warm lips on mine he kissed me we came a part for air

"I love you so much will you stay with me?" he asked

"Yes I will" I said we walked back to the mall everyone was shocked when we walked in holding hands


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the tribe if I did it would be a lot cooler

**WARNING: the latter half of this chapter has violence and don't read if you can't stand it but it's not too bad **

**A/N: Hey this is the last chapter I hope you like it Beth I hoped you liked your story **

Chapter 5: final fight

2 years later

What is that noise someone yelled I ran out of the mall Jay followed me

"Bambi get inside they look like ships" he said

I walked inside Lex came up to me to see what was going on then I heard him yell where under invasion!"

I ran as fast as I could to get to the roof up there I would be safe we heard the ships land there was a huge crash the next thing I know some persons face appears on my laptop screen.

"My name is Ram and I am the leader of the technos give up the fight now we know all your defences it is pointless if you give up freely we will spear most of your lives but if you don't then you will pay the price of your life then he disappeared.

I ran down stairs to see every one there "Who the hell was that" I said first

"We don't know" Lex said

Amber and all the other leaders talked in Lex's office I was asked to come to the meeting to

"We have to fight" I yelled

"Not till we know who these people are" she said

"They said they know all are moves someone must be a traitor" Lex yelled

"But who would do that?" I asked

"I don't know" he said

I walked out of his office and walked back to my room Jay was laying on the bed a went over to him and he pulled me to him we both stayed quiet till he said

"I love you will you always love me no matter what?" he asked

"Of cause Jay why are you asking me this?" I asked

"No reason" he said

We both went to sleep because we were both on the night shift and Lex said we had to do a double because of the technos and he wanted to make sure that the technos don't get in.

"Hey Bambi wake up we need to go on shift Lex is about to come in here and pound your head in if you don't get up" he said

"Okay I'm getting up get out so I can get changed" I yelled Jay left so I could get dressed I pulled on my blue shirt with a pitcher of kiss on it and my black jeans I was on post at the entrance to the mall with Jay he yelled at Lex till he put us on posted together I thanked him afterwards or I would be doing a double with spike and I'd kill myself if that happened about three hours in I heard a noise someone was calling Jays name.

"Jay!" he person yelled the person came closer Jay stayed still they person turned in to two then three then up to eight people

"Ved is that you?" Jay yelled

"Yes it's him Jay I told you that he'd be fine as long as you kept your side of the deal and you have you have delivered us this city you are free to join us if you wish" said the mystics man that was on my laptop.

"What is going on Jay who is this man" I yelled

"He is the one I was tracking" he said

"Then why did he say you kept your side of the deal?" I asked

Jay looked away he couldn't look me in the eye

"No it can't be you please tell me it isn't you who leaked are information to these people?" I yelled

"They had my brother he means the world to me what would you do if it was Lex?" he asked

"What about us or did you use me to" I said

"No my feelings for you were real and they still are" he said sadly

At that moment Lex and the other guards ran to help us Lex saw me he saw the tears in my eyes

"Bambi what's wrong?" he asks

"Jay is the traitor" I yelled

Lex didn't looked surprised

"I knew it was him" he said cocky

"I'm so sorry Lex you were right about him" I started to cry I ran to Lex he held me while I cried on his shoulder

"Kill him" Lex yelled

"NO!" I yelled I jumped in front of Jay I was shot in the stomach i screamed Jay ran to me

"Get away from me take your what every they are and leave my tribe alone if we ever met again I will kill you myself now get out" I yelled at him

"So this is you decision to fight you will lose" Ram yelled

"Bring it on wheels" I yelled back they walked up the road I waited till they were out of sight till I started to cry again I felt as if I lost to things that night my heart and my family.

"Bambi!" Lex yelled he rushed over to me he and Spike picked me up they carried me to Dal's room.

"Is there anything you can do?" Lex asked

"I can take out the bullet but's that's all I can do I don't know if she will survive through the night I'm so sorry Lex" I could hear Lex crying I was passed out at this stage Lex stayed by my bed the whole night "Lex is that you?" I asked in a quiet voice "Bambi your alive I thought I lost you again you need to stop choosing the wrong guy to date" he said.

"I hate myself already don't make it worse" I said I started to cry

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you up set" he was holding my hand

"Is she awake" I heard Zandra's voice

"Yes she's awake" said Lex

"Can Lexi see her?" Zandra asked

"If it's okay with her" he said

"Yes that's fine" I said

"Aunty Bambi are you okay" little Lexi walked in she came over to the bed I pulled the covers back so she could get in the bed with me

"I'm fine sweetie I just got a little bit hurt that's all" I said she snuggled in closer to my good side she started to fall asleep in my arms

"Do you want me to take her?" Zan asked

"No let her be she'll be fine" I said

Zandra and Lex left Lexi with me for the night I didn't wake up till the next night I was so hungry I got out of bed it almost killed me just to get to the stairs as I walked down the first step Ryan came flying out of his room he came straight up to me and picked me up bridal style but he was careful of my bad side.

"Where were you going?" he wisped in to my ear

"To get something to eat" I wisped back

"I'll go get you something"

He took me back to my room for the next two weeks someone brought food for me but there was no getting out of bed for anything Dal came to see how I was he said I could walk around again but no active duty for another two weeks.

"But what about the technos they have taken over the outer city and slowly making their way to the inner city" I yelled at Dal

"Not my orders speak to your brother about it" he said

"Fine I will" I said as slowly walked half dragged myself up to Lex's office

"Lex what the hell I can't even guard my city when it's under attack" I yelled

"I guess Dal told you" he calmly said

I looked around the room to see all other heads of security there I was interrupting a meeting

"Hi Bambi good to see you again"

I turned around to see who the voice belonged to I didn't have to tho I knew who it belonged to "Glen what the hell are you doing here" I said through grinded teeth

"I'm standing in for you while your healing that gunshot wound but I wouldn't of had to if you just left that piece of trash in the river where he belonged none of us would be in this trouble" he smiled

Lex grabbed my arm even before Glen finished talking he knew what I would do if I got my hands on him.

He wisped in one of his followers ears "See she's still as crazy as ever"

"I heard that if you want to insult me just because I dumped your ass years ago then we can take this outside" I yelled Lex's grip on my arm tightened

"Glen shut it before I let her lose on you" Lex yelled

Glen went quiet the rest of the leaders where staring from me to glen they didn't know what just happened

"I'll be ready to take my seat back in two weeks so don't get to cosy" I said then I turned and walked out of the room

I was told to go sit down some where I went to Ebony's room I know that she's with Slade but I want my laptop back I make it to her room and she her cloths every were where the hell is my laptop I start throwing cloths every were I Finlay find it under her pile of stolen magazines. I log on to it and find I have 12 unread emails I see there from a unknown name I open the first one shocked at what name is at the bottom of the screen it's from Jay I read what he has written.

Dear Bambi

You probably don't want to hear from me but I thought I owe you an expiation

I only joined the technos because they had Ved they said if I didn't give them the

City that they would kill my brother if it was Lex what would you do.

Love always Jay

I was shocked I didn't know what to think I couldn't read the others I still felt as if my heart was ripped out I through the laptop on Ebony's bed I walked out of the room I had to get out of the mall there is to many memories of Jay in there. I walked to the bar I had to get him out of my head and there was only one way I knew how.

"Ruby a bottle of jack Daniels and a glass" I said to her

"What the whole bottle?" she asked

"Yes the whole bottles just give it to me" I said I started to walk away and then I said "you know what make it two and put it on Slade's tab" and walked away with the two bottles.

"Bambi what the hell is this about you putting two bottles of jack Daniels on my tab" he yelled across the room

"You said if I ever wanted any thing you'd pay so I took you up on your offer" I yelled back by this time I'd gone through a bottle and a half I knew what would happen next even before I stood up I knew I vomited all over Slade as he came up to me.

"Gross come on I'll take you back to the mall I won't yell at you I'll leave that to your brother I'd hate to be you at the moment" he wisped in to my ear

Slade through me over his shoulder and walked back to the mall I could hear yelling I knew it was Lex's voice oh crap was all I could think about he was going to chain me to a wall and leave me.

"What the hell!" Lex yelled as he saw us coming up the street

"Hey don't yell at me I'm only bringing her home" he yelled back

"How did this happen?" Lex asked

"I don't know I walked in to the bar and ruby said I owed her money for the bottles Bambi took she threw up on me so I brought her home" he handed me over to Lex

He turned to walk away "Lex go easy on her you know she did it" he said

"I know" Lex said

I woke up the next day by a loud bang I screamed looked up to see Lex in my room leaning against the wall and banging to cooking pots together my ears were ringing and I had a pounding head ach I felt like I wish I was dead.

"Rise and shine sleepy head" he smirked

"Leave me alone I feel as if I'm dead" I yelled

"It's your own fault you're the one who decide to play the drunken idiot for a night you have no one to blame but yourself so get dressed and get your ass down stairs your happing Slade for the next two weeks to pay him back now go" he yelled

I got dressed and went to meet Slade I am never drinking again but I had to get Jay out of my head what else was I to do.

"Hey Bambi how's the head?" he asked slyly

"Feels like I just got my head hit with a jack hammer" I replied

"Well that's what it does to you if you drink too much of it" he said

"So what toucher have you got planed for me?" I asked

"What do you mean you should be grateful you get to see the handsome face for the next two weeks" he smirked

"Well that must be the toucher part having to see your ugly mug for two weeks straight" I smirked back

"You know you want me just say it" he said slyly

"Oh your right Slade I'm so jealous so Ebony I want you all to myself what am I ever to do" I said saucily

"Get over yourself you an't as hot as you think you are" I laughed

"Well I'm better than that pretty boy of yours" he yelled

"To hell with you" I yelled before I ran off towards the hills I had to get out of the city I could go stall with Elli on the farm but she'd tell Lex I was there damn what can I do I could hear a loud boom coming from the direction of the city. I turned around to see fire and smoke from one of the buildings I think it came from demon dog part of town crap it knew the sound of the jets flying passed my head they were catching up with me I had to get under cover or they would kill me to I hid under the next scrub I could see it was thick so it would hide me.

"Come out were every you are or well have to hurt you" I knew that cold voice it was Ebony's sister she was getting closer I could hear others with her to I heard one of them yell I see her under that bush"

"So go get her!" yelled Java

I heard about four sets of footsteps they were coming straight towards me crap I have to make a run for it but it was two late they had me one tackled me from the side he had me pined to the ground in a matter of seconds I cried out in pain the wind was knocked out of me.

"Got her" said a male voice

"Good" said Java

I moved my head to see Java coming from behind a bush

"Bambi so good to see you again how does it feel to be fooled by a loved one and I was excepting you to be a bigger threat then this I've heard all about your little tribal mark how does it feel to be a killer" he wisped in to my ear

I spat in her face "You will never stop the mallrats from fighting" I yelled

"Get her out of my sight take her straight to Ram" she said through her grinded teeth

I was thrown in to a cage in the jet Java started laughing "wait to see what Ram has in store for you"

I crawled as far back as I could I was so scared but I would never let it show I could feel the plane slowing down one of the other male officers came over to the cage he throw a pair of hand cuffs in through the slot.

"Put these on" said the guard

"NO!" I yelled

"The more you play up the worse Ram will make you suffer" he said

I put the hand cuffs he opened the door and grabbed my arm and wisped in my ear "don't fight him he'll make it hurt more" we walked through tunnels then he lead me through a door Ram was sitting in front of a computer screen he turned around and smiled at the sight of me.

"Good you did capture her she's just the person we need to give us more information" he said to Java

"I will never Rat out my own tribe you'll have to kill me first!" I yelled

"We won't kill you we'll just kill everyone else who you care about till you tell us" He yelled back

"Fuck off" I yelled

"Take her to a cell she'll changed her mine soon" he said to a the guard who brought me in

"Yes sir" he replied

"Oh and Ren make sure you play nice" Ram said

Ram smiled and Ren he grabbed me by my arm and led me back through the same door I just came through he led me down a flight of stairs and to a hall with cells on both sides of it he led me to one at the very end he threw me in to it I landed on stone cold floor.

"ARGH" I screamed

"Get up you stupid bitch give me the information I need to know and I'll leave you alone" he yelled

He came in to the cell and picked me up by my shirt and pined me to the cell wall "if you don't tell me then I'll beat the crap out of you" he yelled

My stomach hurt so bad I should have listened to Dal and stayed of active duty I held my stomach with my free hand

"That's right your recovering from an gunshot wound let me see what I can do to make it less pain full" he pulled back from me then hit me in the shoulder with enough force to dislocate it.

"There now you don't feel pain in your stomach" he started laughing

This kept going on for the next couple of hours.

"Don't miss me to much sweetie I'll be back soon" he walked out of my cell locking the door behind him I was lying on the floor clutching my stomach I was in so much pain but I will not give the satisfaction of me giving up information he will have to kill me first.

"Hello Bambi you ready to talk about the defensive system you have?" Ren asked

"Die and hell!" I yelled

"Suit yourself me fun for me then" he said back he opened the cell door and started beating me again he left after he was done

I heard someone coming up the hall way "Rise and shine" Ram said

"Were going to make a public appearance" Ram started laughing

"Why?" I asked

"Because I need to make an example of you and a warning to others who decided to fight us" he laughed

Java opened the cell door and grabbed me we walked back to the room I was in two days ago but there is a camera this time Ram walked in front and we close behind they were dragging be because I could not walk.

"People of Christchurch I am Ram the leader of the technos we have a member of the mall rats she will not give us information so be will slowly kill her unless you give in to us the brave Bambi everyone" he clapped and Java pulled me over

"Don't give in to them I'll die before they take over the city" I yelled Ren came over and hit me over the head with his gun I fell to the floor

"And cut" Ram yelled

"Take her back to her cell and Ren do whatever you want to make her talk" Ram smirked

"Yes sir" Ren smiled

"Let go of me freak" I yelled

We walked down the hall back to my cell the throw me on the floor wham Ren was on the floor blood coming from his head he tyred to get up but he was kicked in the face he collapsed on the floor the stranger came over to me he pulled back my hair to see what condition I was in as soon as he pushed the hair out of my face I saw the brown eyes that I never could forget.

"Leave me hear I'd rather die than be any near you" I wisped

He didn't listen he picked me up slowly and walked out of the cell we walked up a flight of stairs and through a door I could hear yelling Jay kept walking away from the bass and towards the forest surrounding it. Once we were under cover of the trees he put me down I heard footsteps.

"Do you have her?" a male voice said

"Yes" said Jay

I saw Glen walk out from behind the bush

"Great to people I most hate in this world in one day someone must really hate me" I said

Glen took me from Jay's arms "Your brother told me to come get you he would have killed him" he wisped

"Can you please hurry and get me out of here" I said

"Sure Lex and the others are waiting a bit further down this path" he said

Glen walked in silence we walked for another hour or so I heard more voices up a head

"Bambi!" someone yelled my name it was Lex he came running he Glen put me down

Lex hugged me like I had been gone forever and not a few days

"Why did you run away how could you do that to me again" he said angrily

"I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you I'm so sorry" she said sadly

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine" I replied

"Come on we have to get back to the mall" said Lex

"Hey I'll take her" Said Bray

Bray lifted me off the ground and carried me the rest of the way through forest and passed Alice's farm it took us a least an hour to get back to the mall Bray carried me the whole way he did stop once but only for five minutes.

"Bambi I'm going to put you in My room" Bray said

"Why?" I asked

"Because we need to keep a eye on you it's either my and Ambers room or with Ebony your choice" he said

"Your room" I replied

Bray walked me up the stairs up put me on his and Ambers bed then he left to go get Amber.

"Bray how mad was Lex when he found out I was gone?" I asked

"He went crazy trying to find were you had gone then he saw you on the computer with the technos he wanted to go in with guns to try and get you back then" he stopped mid-sentence

"Then what?" I asked

"Then Jay contacted us and told us to meet him out the back of the base he said he'd take care of the Technos" he replied

"Really but what if he got himself killed" I said

"What?" I yell

Bray turns and walks out the room without looking back to meet my gaze I fell asleep shortly after Bray left. It was a few hours later when I woke up Amber was sitting on the bed with a plate of food.

"Hey Bambi how are you?" she asked

"I'm okay" I replied

"Are you hungry?" she asked

"Just a little" I replied

Amber put the food down next to me a left me to eat I only eat the Beans on the plate I felt sick just looking at it I pushed the plate to the other side of the bed and went back to sleep.

"Bambi" I heard someone calling my name

"What?" I asked

"Lexi is here to see you" Zan said

"Oh okay" I replied

"Aunty Bambi" little Lexi comes rushing over to the bed I reach over to hug her

"Are you okay Aunty?" she asks

"I'm fine sweetie only a little scratches nothing more" I replied

"Well were leave so you can get your rest" Zan said

"Bye" I replied

The next few days were like day sa vu someone would bring me food ussal Lex and I'd sleep for the rest of the day it had week a week since I'd got back I just got out of the bed and walked to y room I needed to be back in my own bed plus I felt bad for kicking Bray out of his room.

"Bambi you're okay to walk?" Bray asked

"Yeah fine" I replied

I continued walking down the hall to my room I walked over to the bed and reached over to get my lap to off the bed side table turned it on and said 12 u read messages all from Jay.

Bambi I miss you more then you'll ever know I need you were are you I just found out that Ram killed Ved

Love Jay

All other messages were the same I looked over to the wall were a photo was pinned up it was me and Jay down by were I found him two years before I went to pick it up I just clasped on the floor there every emotion and feeling I'd held back just came out to late I could feel the tears running off my face I cryed myself to sleep that night.

Bang! "What was that" I yelled

"Everyone get up" Lex yelled

"Were under attack" he yelled

I ran down the stairs Lex saw me "Bambi get up the stairs now" he yelled

"No I'm fine to fight" I yelled back

He gave up I went over to the weapons cabinet and picked up a shot gun with extra rounds.

"Bambi you stay here as second defence we need the best here if we can't hold them back okay" he said

"Go then Lex good luck" I yelled

Lex and the others went to the front of the mall they left me and pride as backup we could hear noses of shoots been fired then a scream.

"ARRRGH" Glen was shot

The technos came running in "hey Bambi shot when you're ready" Pride yelled

I shot a few rounds and killed two technos the sound of metal been hit on metal was surrounding me one of the technos took a shot at me I moved and it hit pried he went down he was dead before he hit the ground I feel top the ground Screaming.

"Retreat" Java yelled

The technos retreated Lex and the others came over to me and saw Pride.

"No" Salen yelled she came running down the stairs to see Prides body on the floor.

After the fight I went back to my room and I went on my laptop I sent a email two Jay.

Jay I need you please meet me at the river bank were I found you years ago please I need someone that I trust with me

Love Bambi

I walked out of the mall Lex came after me

"Hey where are you going?" he asked

"A walk I need fresh air I'll be back not too late" I replied

I kept walking through the city to the river bank I waited a few minutes then Jay appeared out of now were.

"Hey" he said

I ran over and wrapped my arms around him

"I'm so sorry I forgive you Jay I love you will you have me back in your life?" I asked

"I love you two what who else could I love if not you" he replied

I started to cry

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Pride was killed today so was Glen" I replied

"I'm so sorry to hear that" he said

Jay lifted my head up to look at his and placed his lips on mine I missed him so much.

"What's that noise?" I asked

I turned around to see a Technos plane headed this way the door was open

"Bambi get down" Jsay yelled

I jumped to the ground Jay stood coving me bang!

"No!" I screamed

Jay fell to the ground "Bambi I love you have this" he handed me a chain with a ring on it "it was my mum's" with his last breath he said I love you one more time.

A few hours later I was starring in to three fires one for Pried, Glen and Jay I had tears in my eyes. I turned to the sky holding the chain jay had given me hours earlier and Said this is begging of the end for the technos.

**A/N: well there you have it the end finally I hope you enjoyed it and Bethany I hope you liked it I know it took agers to write this one I hope I didn't make it to bad writing.**

**See you all next time**


End file.
